1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a dishwasher and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a dishwasher including a vane that changes a trajectory of sprayed washing water toward dishes and a control method thereof.
2. Background Art
In general, a dishwasher is an apparatus that sprays high pressure washing water to dishes, washes the dishes, and conventionally performs a washing process and a rinsing process. In the washing process, the washing water is sprayed and a detergent is supplied at the same time by a detergent supply device to wash the dishes.
In general, a dishwasher includes a cabinet in which a washing tub is provided therein, a pump that generates a pressure of washing water, a basket installed therein to accommodate dishes and move forward and backward in the washing tub, nozzle assemblies which spray the washing water toward the dish basket, connecting flow paths which connect the pump and the nozzle assemblies, and flow path switching valves configured to selectively move the washing water from the pump to a plurality of nozzle assemblies, wherein the washing water sprayed by the nozzle assemblies washes the dishes.
Conventionally, the nozzle assemblies are rotary type nozzle assemblies positioned above and under an upper dish basket, and above a lower dish basket. Such a rotary type spray unit is rotated by a reaction of spraying high pressure washing water. However, when the nozzle assemblies are provided to rotate, there are dead zones where the washing water cannot reach at corners of a washing tub provided in a quadrangular shape.